Red, White and Towels
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Sora is in a very famous band but when he meets their assistant for the first time, he can't ignore the way that his heart beats and the way she invades his mind. Sora x Namine love with side order of Zack x Cloud  only minor though


-Main Pairing: – Sora x Namine  
>-Notes: This fanfiction contains hetero which means that it contains boy-girl love, between Sora and Namine from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Hetero then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.<br>- Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora had never been so exhausted in his life, he was already out of breath after only a few hours of dance practice with the rest of the boy-band that he was in and he knew that the others were watching him carefully and worried.<p>

"You alright?" Sora sighed and turned to face Cloud, another member and one of his closest friends, who was actually looking rather tired himself.

"Yeah, I was practicing all night so I'm just more worn out today," Sora chuckled before shaking his head and patting Cloud on the shoulder making the blonde smile a little bit.

On the other side of the empty studio were the other two members, Zack and Axel trying to get the stereo to stop jumping on one of the songs, resulting in Axel bursting into a swearing fit every time the stereo 'disobeyed him'.

"Guys would you stop and get your backsides back over here, we have to get this dance down," Sora laughed and shook his head when Axel slammed his fist down on the top of the stereo, surprisingly causing it to work and Cloud just rolled his eyes as he got back into position, not before getting a kiss on the cheek from Zack of course.

"I hate this dance it's so hard," Zack whined as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and stood in the line they had formed right next to Cloud.

"You're good at it," Cloud replied quietly and they both shared a warm smile.

"Yeah alright lovebirds," Axel sighed and looked at Sora with an eye roll making the brunette snort with laughter as he then spotted Cloud and Zack quickly looking away and focusing on the dance when the music started playing.

Sora took a deep breath and threw himself into the dance routine, smirking slightly as he watched both himself and the rest of the group performing in the large mirror before them, feeling proud of what they had achieved over the years.

"Left!" Zack yelled over the music and Sora quickly made himself pelvic thrust to the left, blushing slightly as he did so, laughing as he couldn't believe they had allowed Axel to keep that move in the routine.

"Down!" Sora called and both he and Cloud fell to the floor on their knees as Zack and Axel took the front and kicked their legs out whilst holding their hands down towards the ground.

Getting back up, Sora found it a little difficult and stumbled slightly as his heart pounded in his chest, but he forced himself to ignore his tiredness and carried on, for the group, he had to do it for them this concert was so important to them.

"Cloud!" Zack called and Cloud nodded before quickly taking Zack's spot and throwing his arms out to either side of him.

Sora spread his legs a little apart and clasped his hands together swinging them down as he twisted his legs at the same time, smirking at the same time, his arm then coming up and he pushed his body forward in bumps like the other three did in harmony with him.

"Slide!" Sora yelled and all four of them moved to the right at the same time before jumping back to the centre and pushing their hands down, the song had finally ended.

"That was awesome!" Zack grinned pulling Cloud into his arms and snuggling against the blonde whilst Axel just stuck two fingers in his mouth and pretended to gag at the sight of them together.

"Oh stop teasing them," Sora rolled his eyes and thwacked Axel in the side with his hand make the red head flinch and pout at him, "you're crazy Aku,"

"Crazy enough for you all to love me though," Axel sang and stuck his tongue out at Sora just as the door to the studio opened to reveal a short blonde haired girl standing there in a nice outfit made out of a white and pink striped shirt and light green skirt, dusted off with some pink comfy shoes.

"Hey," she said quietly and waved shyly making Sora smile warmly at her, "your manager sent me up with some water for you all," she held up the shopping bag and approached them timidly, holding out the bottles as each of the boys came over to her, heart face turning red when Sora took the last bottle from her hand and their eyes met for a few seconds before Sora quickly averted his gaze back at his friends.

"Jeeze, Vincent is quite lazy when it comes to the people who promotes right?" Cloud sighed shaking his head with a little slightly disappointment in their manager, "he could have got those bottles himself!" he frowned and sighed before rolling his eyes as Zack 'cooed' at his actions, clearly finding a huffy Cloud a cute Cloud.

"No, I offered to do it!" Namine said in a quiet voice, still obviously quiet nervous around the group, her eyes moving from each of them and then back again.

"Well thanks," Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, wiggling his eyebrows at Sora making the brunette blush heavily and he secretly gave Axel the finger when Namine's attention was elsewhere.

"So you guys are famous?" Namine asked with a bright curious smile and Sora felt his heart flutter slightly before he nodded his head.

"Haven't you heard of us, _AVALANCHE_?" Zack asked with a slight frown, it was a very strange moment whenever they met somebody that didn't know them because they were always on the television and plastered across magazines.

"Sorry, I'm from England you see," Namine explained sheepishly and blushed at the baffled looks all of the group members were giving her.

"Ah that would explain it," Sora replied casually and beamed when Namine's eyes met his again and he grinned even more when he saw the light tint of pink hit her pale skin and she quickly looked away.

"Well, um, I'll leave you to practice, I only came up to give you water, sorry for holding you up," Namine mumbled quickly as she tripped over her own feet as she was walking too fast.

Sora found himself staring at the door even after the blonde had left them, a content smile on his face as he stood completely oblivious to the growing smirks on his friend's faces.

"You should have asked her out," Cloud spoke up and Sora jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around a little flushed in the face.

"Oh please, I just met her," Sora shook his head and brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes, pouting as he looked back at his friends, "yeah alright I know I should have!" he whined and sighed loudly, "I'm just so bad at talking to girls,"

"Yeah right, you're a right pimp when it comes to the fans," Axel pointed out with a hand gesture that Sora didn't exactly appreciate and the red head yelped as Zack playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yes, but those are fans that I'm never going to be with, I'm talking about girls like Namine who…well they act normal and don't try to grab my backside every five seconds," Sora explained shivering at the memory of one particular fan who had decided that it would be a good idea to grab a hold of Sora whilst he was crowd surfing and grab him not only form the back but the front as well.

"I see no problem with that," Axel shrugged with a toothy smirk that made Cloud grunt as the blonde chucked his spare trainers in his bag.

"Only because you end up sleeping with them Aku, you whore," Cloud then winked at the red head who pouted at him and made his hand into a claw shape.

"Meow," Axel moved his hand as he said this making everybody laugh lightly.

* * *

><p>Sora couldn't help but duck behind the counter every time a group of teenage girls walked passed him, although he was disguised in a hoody and black spikey wig, he knew that at least one of the fans in the shopping centre would spot him and then he'd have to run before he was surrounded like the last time.<p>

He was currently on the hunt to buy some noodles as Zack had decided to scoff them all down in some strange sexual game with Cloud a few nights ago, ducking around like some deranged spy, Sora finally managed to get to the right aisle without being detected.

"Ah, noodles," Sora sang quietly to himself as he grabbed an arm full of small packets and quickly ran over to the till, dumping the many packets on it startling the worker a little.

"Wow, you like your noodles," the worker chuckled as he looked up at Sora with his oceanic eyes, scanning the packets one by one, "not that that's a bad thing of course,"

Sora smiled at the worker, reading the name tag on the teenager's chest i_Demyx_/i, it read.

"Thanks Demyx," Sora replied kindly and Demyx looked up at him with a slightly confused look on his face before realisation hit him when he looked down at his name tag.

"For a minute then I thought you were bloody psychic!" Demyx chortled and bagged the noodles for the brunette who just laughed lightly with him.

"Nah I wish mate," Sora snorted and he really meant it, he might be able to avoid the overly obsessed fans that way.

"Have a good day…um?" Demyx frowned as he waited for Sora to give his name and the brunette tensed slightly, very aware of the girl wearing an 'AVALANCH' t-shirt behind him.

"Vanitas," Sora smiled and held his hand out to take the bag but was instead greeted with Demyx's hand shaking his.

"Take care Vanitas," Demyx smiled and then gave Sora the bag, waving happily at the fact he'd made a conversation and Sora chuckled at the boy's high spirit.

"Sora?"

Sora let out a somewhat girly shriek as his name was called and his grip tightened on the bag he was holding as he looked around to find Namine standing there with a frown on her beautiful face.

"N-Namine!" Sora stuttered and he rolled his eyes at himself before staring at the blonde as she continued to gaze at him strangely.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Namine asked and Sora cringed quickly grabbing a hold of her wrist and gently tugging her around the back of the shop where his car was sitting waiting for him.

"The crazy fans, they'll spot me," Sora whispered as he looked back at Namine who was currently trying to keep up with his fast walking as she kept her free hand clutched to her chest shyly.

"Wow, I just thought the media made the disguise thing up about celebrities," Namine giggled and Sora's eyes widened at the sound, it was so beautiful and sweet.

"Uh, yeah," Sora blushed and fumbled for his car keys before unlocking the door and quickly getting in, patting the seat next to him and Namine placed her fingers on her lips before smiling and sitting down next to him.

"Your fans are really dedicated then?" Namine asked with an adorable tilt of her head making Sora lose his trail of thought for a second before he shook his head and nodded with a heavy blush.

"Oh yeah," Sora chuckled with another shake of his head, "I don't know how crazy fans get in England but here in Japan…they're ruthless sometimes," he snorted and beamed sweetly at Namine who was giggling behind her hand, her entire face lighting up as she did so, her cheeks tinted with the smallest pink.

"Oh you would be very surprised at how mad some English fans can get, we aren't that different, just a different language," Namine explained as she tucked her thick blonde hair behind her ear delicately.

"I know that," Sora replied with a smile before licking his lips, "so you're pretty fluent in Japanese, may I ask if you studied it in college or something?" he asked genially interested in her stories.

"Yes I studied it for two years in college as well as art," Namine grinned so brightly at mentioning her studies that Sora automatically knew that she would have been the studious type that would be sat by her night every night studying and taking notes with that angelic smile on her face.

"I found art so difficult when I was in college," Sora admitted with a faint laugh making Namine look at him once more and she reached out to playfully poke his cheek.

"It's always going to be someone's fall when it's somebodies high," she noted with a point of her finger in the air and Sora couldn't help but chuckle at how playful Namine really was with the small quirks that she had.

"I guess, so um…what made you want to come over to Japan anyway?" Sora continued his Q and A.

"Honestly?" Namine replied and giggled when Sora nodded at her as he crossed his arms on the steering wheel of the car and leaned on it gently, "well, I have always loved the Japanese culture and I had been studying it in my spare time and became enthralled in it I suppose, but then I was introduced to manga and anime and I began to like Japan more then I already did, I came here to not only throw myself into the Japanese culture but to also come and visit the anime studios of sorts, experience conventions and things," Namine used her hands as she spoke, not entirely missing the dazed expression on Sora's face, "I'm not…I'm not an otaku despite how I may have sounded then, I genially love the Japanese life and loved it before I found out about it, it just boosted it if that makes sense…I hope I haven't offended you…"

That snapped Sora out of his daze and he quickly reached over and squeezed Namine's hand, winking at her when her eyes met his.

"I get what you mean, anime is a big part of Japanese culture, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, it's nice to hear that unlike most people, you were interested i_before_/i you found out about it, Japan is so much more than anime and manga," Sora smiled warmly as he spoke of his country, he knew it wasn't the best one in the world, but he completely adored it.

"So…I haven't offended you?" Namine asked with a heavy blush on her cheeks when she noticed Sora's hand hadn't left hers.

"No of course not," he let go of her hand and playfully poked her forehead, "silly,"

Namine just smiled back at him with such grace that Sora almost let out a whimper, he couldn't put into words about just how much he already liked this girl, she just had such a perfect aura surrounding her.

* * *

><p>Sora would only truly hang around with Cloud when he was bored or troubled, not because he didn't like Axel or Zack, quite the opposite, he loved every single one of his friends a lot more then he would ever admit to, it was just because Cloud was a lot more down to earth and understanding then the other two were.<p>

It was a quality that Cloud often hated about himself when everybody around him loved it.

"So why didn't you suggest a date?" Cloud asked after Sora had finished telling him what had happened the day before and Sora pouted at the question slightly as he poked the coffee cup in front of him as they sat at the back of a small unknown café.

"I tried to come up with the right words…I just ended up learning that she had studied Japanese and art in college," Sora whined and Cloud chuckled slightly as he tightened the scarf around his neck, it was a little chilly in the café in the early mornings, especially during the winter.

"Well I can honestly say that that was probably the better move," Cloud pointed out and smiled when Sora looked at him with a confused frown, "look, it's always best to get to know the person before you go out with them, take it from me, I found that it was a lot better to agree to go on a date with Zack when we'd gotten closer as friends…your trust just grows better," Sora smirked when he saw the pink tint his the blonde's cheeks as he spoke of his boyfriend.

"That actually makes sense," Sora replied before taking a sip of his coffee and purring as it felt so good after suffering with a sore throat from so much singing earlier that morning during practice.

"Oh and my advice doesn't usually?" Cloud asked crossing his legs over and pushing his black thick rimmed glasses up his nose, making him look annoyingly sophisticated and dare Sora say it, attractive.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it Strife," Sora teased earning a laugh to come falling passed the blonde's lips.

"I'm just kidding, but it sounds like you have the situation under control at the moment, just keep talking with her, get to know her and then ask her out," Cloud smiled warmly at his younger friend, enjoying their bonding moment so much that he actually just wanted to cuddle Sora into a tight hug, but refused to do so as it was so out of his character and he had to keep up his avoidant demeanour.

"Ah, you think?" Sora asked with a nervous expression and his blue eyes widened feeling a little uncomfortable as Cloud reached over and squeezed his hand, not that Sora was homophobic or anything … it just felt strange to have _Cloud_holding his hand.

"Yes I do and I know she'll say yes anyway," Cloud replied with a calm and confident voice as he arched his eyebrow and pulled his hand back to return it to the warm coffee cup.

"Why's that then pops?" Sora asked smirking at the frown that suddenly sketched across Cloud's face at the name 'pops'.

"Don't call me that, I already feel old next to you and Axel," Cloud sighed a little sadly before shaking his head, "and I just know okay, Namine…" Cloud's lips tugged up into a small smile, "is showing certain signs of what _I_was doing during the early stages of figuring out that I was crushing on Zackery," Cloud practically purred out his lover's name and Sora cringed slightly as the dreamy look in Cloud's eyes came back once again and the brunette clapped his hands to snap the elder out of it.

"When did you start calling him Zackery?" Sora giggled and Cloud smirked slightly.

"Round about the time you started calling me 'pops',"

* * *

><p>It was another gruelling day at the dance studio but Sora seemed to be enjoying it more than usual, but he had a suspicion that that may be due to the fact they were dancing to one of his favourite songs that they had recorded and it was about falling in love with a brilliant girl…reminding him of Namine, that blonde angel.<p>

"Alright Sora is back on form today," Axel smirked turning around and placing his hands on his knees so he was eye level with Sora, kissing his lips to him making Sora roll his eyes knowing full well why Axel just made that kiss at him.

"Child," Sora snorted and yelped as Axel suddenly grabbed a hold of him and proceeded to rub his fist against the top of the brunette's head amusing the couple that were standing watching the torment with tightly linked hands.

"Oh don't help, I'm perfectly alright here!" Sora yelled towards the couple and Cloud just shook his head and turned to capture Zack's lips, suddenly deciding he still wasn't happy with being called 'pops' back in the café.

"Aw what are they doing to you Sora?" a shy giggle came from the door way and Sora's eyes widened as he was suddenly dropped by Axel resulting in him falling to the floor.

"Ah the assistant of our manager returns with a rather beautiful outfit, if I may add," Axel said in a posh tone and smirked as he received a glare from Sora who was now getting to his feet and he instantly moved to Namine's side.

"Hey," Sora smiled lightly and they embraced one another in an awkward hug, their cheeks accidently pressing together as they did so making both of them blush darkly.

"Hey, um, Vincent just wanted me to check that everything was going alright and to tell you that you have less than thirty minutes till you're on the air," Namine reminded them and winced slightly as she was pushed out of the way by a tall black haired television talent making Sora scowl at her.

"Get out of the way girl for goodness sake!" the woman sighed and shook her head in somewhat disgust at the sight of Namine, angering Sora even more.

Zack saw the irritation and hurt in both Sora and Namine's eyes and approached the woman, named 'Tifa' by the looks of her name tag and pushed her a little harshly in the shoulder with a patronising smile on his face.

"Don't talk to her like that, she's our friend and assistant, treat her with respect _sweetheart_or you'll be out of a job alright?" Zack threatened but still managed to have a sweet smile on his face which always stunned the group.

"Whatever," Tifa replied much quieter and less confident before, clearly taking Zack's threat seriously as intended by the male, "I just wanted to tell you all to hurry up with your practice; you need to practice in the space of the television studio!"

Namine sighed and tugged at Sora's shirt, "I was going to tell you that before she came in," she whispered with a disappointed look on her voice but smiled shyly when Sora patted her hand with his to reassure her that he didn't mind.

"Yes we're aware of that _lady_," Axel sneered slightly and shook his head, "we were actually getting that information from the assistant, like we should have been before you almost knocked her off her feet,"

"Oh no she didn't…" Namine whispered trying to defend the woman for reasons she would never understand, probably because she didn't want to cause a fuss.

"Maybe if she did her job properly then she would have said it sooner, then I wouldn't have had to," Tifa said before flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and walking out of the room but not without glaring at both Sora and Namine before she did.

"I don't like that woman, she's such a snob on television, I guess even television personalities are as they actually seem sometimes," Cloud puffed a ball of air out of his mouth and turned to look up at Zack who just smiled down at him gently before lightly brushing his lips against Cloud's, catching Sora's eye more than the brunette wished it had and he hated how much he felt jealousy bubble inside of him.

Not because he was attracted to either of the men, but because he wanted their relationship…he wanted it with Namine.

"Um, I'll be off then, make sure to be ready and good luck!" she smiled brightly at them and gave a shy little wave of her hand before departing from the room before Sora could even try and attempt to stop her.

"My god Sora just go for it you moron," Axel said with a slightly annoyed tone, "you know how waiting around has gotten you nowhere before,"

As if Sora needed reminding of his past failures, it was slightly depressing to think of actually and now he just wanting to smack Axel in the face for splitting his mind into the past.

After they had grabbed up their bags, the group then made their way out of the door of the studio and down the long winding corridors of the television studio, looking for the right door and actually reading them carefully for once after once walking in on a girl group dressed only in their underwear…not that Sora or Axel minded but it was still rather embarrassing for both groups.

"Here!" Zack's voice made them all turn around in time to see Zack grinning as he opened the large purple studio door and he held his hand out to Cloud who blushes like a school girl as he took a hold of it and walked in with his boyfriend leaving Sora and Axel exchanging eye rolls at the sight of them as they followed.

Sora wasn't particularly focusing on the short interview when he was being spoken to when things finally started, he wasn't even half aware that he was dancing when they were actually performing but apparently he danced very well, which made him wonder whether or not he danced better half aware then he did fully aware.

The only thing on his mind was getting to Namine, he needed her address and only Vincent would give it to him.

* * *

><p>Sora was slightly disturbed by his own actions as he found himself standing outside Namine's front door, he hadn't exactly stalked her, he had asked Vincent where she staying for 'future help on the group' which Vincent had for some reason believed.<p>

He was now clutching a bouquet of red and white roses in his hands as he brushed down his blue and black chequered shirt nervously, he was so unready to ask her out it was surreal but yet at the same time he knew he had to get it over and done with, besides girls loved flowers right?

He panicked.

"Ah shit, what if she doesn't?" he spoke out loud and gasped loudly staring at the flowers in his hands, "…S-she's a classic girl she should love them… I hate … I hate this fucking piece of crap moron, bullshit emotions shit," he continued to roll curses off of his tongue as he quickly thrust his hand out and wrapped his knuckled against the front door.

"Hang on a moment please!" Namine's cheerful voice instantly brought Sora's lips into a warm smile and he chuckled as he heard her running around, frowning slightly as he heard her panicking a little, but as soon as the door opened he found out why as he came face to face with a very wet, only towel-wearing Namine, soap suds sticking to her creamy skin.

"S-Sora!" Namine stuttered turning the brightest shade of red that the brunette had ever seen, though he knew he was pretty much the same colour by the heat that was rapidly spreading throughout his body.

"S-sorry I'll come back later if this is…clearly a bad time," Sora said quickly before going to turn around but a wet hand gently wrapped around his wrist.

"You…have flowers?" Namine almost whispered, her eyes somehow glittering when Sora turned around and he tried his best not to run his eyes up and down her like she was some kind of object, he truly didn't look at women like that but when they were wet and in a towel…it was difficult not to stare at them.

"I um," he forced a confident smile on his lips and held them out to her, "I bought them for you…as a sort of way to…ask you out on a date," he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the grip on his wrist loosen slightly.

"You want to date me?" Namine stammered slightly and Sora frowned, opening his eyes to see how shyly Namine's other hands was gripping the top of her white fluffy towel and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Yes," Sora replied, "you're so beautiful," he couldn't help those words from falling from his lips and he cleared his throat when they shared a somewhat romantic gaze.

"I-I would love to go out with you," Namine finally said with a shy bite of her lip as she held out her hand for the bouquet and giggled when Sora shook his head and gave it to her.

"Girls…really like flowers huh?" Sora laughed, following Namine inside when she tugged on his wrist, he shut the door once he'd entered, and smiling at the beautiful home he was entering as he did so.

"Well traditional girls like me do yes, but tomboy girls prefer games or…no actually I think even they like a little romance too…most of them are actually afraid of romance because they think it will end," Namine spotted Sora's strange look as she began filling up a vase for the flowers and she chuckled, "my cousin Olette is like that, she's a tomboy but she's so scared that she'll be alone _because_she's boyish,"

Sora just shook his head, he would honestly never understand the worries of women, especially those who were more boyish than other girls, they were so beautiful too…but they never believed it.

"I'm sure she'll find somebody, being a tomboy doesn't stop a guy from being interested," Sora pointed out with a grin and Namine giggled again placing the flowers in the vase and she stopped suddenly, just staring at them as she gently brushed her finger tips against the soft petals of the roses.

"Y'know roses are my favourite flower…I think it's really sweet that for a first try you get it right," Namine whispered somewhat forgetting that she was still in just a towel, her skin now dry and rid of any bubbles sticking to it.

"I sort of had help from Vincent," Sora admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "he said he'd been round here and noticed things that could help me…well y'know,"

Namine blushed and walked over to him shyly, grabbing both of his hands with hers before throwing her arms around his neck, cuddling him happily, hiding her blushing face in his chest as she wasn't quiet tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done to be with me before," she whispered and Sora detected that her voice was a little shaky and he pulled away from her to see crystal tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, why are you crying?" Sora squeaked making Namine laugh.

"You researched Sora!" Namine beamed and then did the one thing Sora had wanted to happen ever since he first met the girl and pressed her lips gently against Sora's.

Sora wouldn't ever be able to put into words about how much emotion was flying around his body at that moment, his fingers reaching up and raking through Namine's long wet blonde hair was such a tantalizing feeling that he almost allowed his animal instincts to take over when he felt Namine's towel loosen around her body a little when she moved a little closer to him.

"That was nice," Sora said a little light headed and snickered along with Namine when they pulled away from each other.

"Hey um, later on I have an extra ticket to a film I really want to see, my sister dropped out, um…that could be our date," Namine said a little timidly and Sora had to stop himself from getting down on his knees and thanking the gods because he honestly hadn't thought of a date yet.

"That would be perfect,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW THIS IF YOU LIKED IT!<br>**_**  
><strong>**This is super long xD**

**I worked really hard on this for a VERY early instalment for SoNami day and yes I know that Sora's band is a little…unorthodox but it works in my head.**

**SoNami Day : 15th December 2011 **

**I didn't want it to be the typical Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku band :/**

**But yeah.**

**Sora falls in love with the assistant how original I know it's like the worst idea ever and I'm sorry for that.**

**And AVANLANCHE is actually the name of the group that Cloud is from in Final Fantasy VII, if you've played the original game like me then you'd know that.  
><strong>  
><strong>Also, YES I couldn't leave Clack out of this fanfiction and YES I have a fetish for sophisticated Cloud Strife with glasses, crossing legs and being so fucking sexy in a winter coat I can't help it! XD<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it SoNami and Clack fans 3 **


End file.
